Breakthrough
by PJOCOPHOOHPLOTR
Summary: Why is Thalia feeling so alone, she s supposed to have gotten this happily ever after, right? But was this the wrong choice? Join Thalia in a search for who she is and what she wants to become, she might even find a little forbidden romance. But will her happiness last? Rated T for some intense conversations about life and death. LOTS OF THALICO, slight thuke.
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven´t read any decent Thalico stories, and I know it would never work...**

**BUT THAT´S WHY I´M WRITING THIS STUFF PEOPLE, because Rick wouldn´t dare do what I do. So in short I don´t care how many obstacles I have to break through, I will do whatever it takes, ´cause I´m a hopeless romantic!**

Thalia sat there dumbfounded, very unlike her usual self, but she couldn´t move she couldn´t think. Her brain was on overload, joy and depression battled within her. On one side Camp Half-Blood was and is her home, the place she would have died to protect, Annabeth was there, her not so little sister. Once Thalia started thinking about Annie grown up tears formed in her eyes, her electric blue orbs that shown in a passion and fury in battle. This wasn´t how it was supposed to end Annabeth was supposed to be happy with Percy and I was supposed to end up with Luke and the Titan war shouldn´t have happened! Oh, Luke, she tried to stop the meemories from flooding back, but they overwelmed her, crushing her being.

¨You Ok sweeetheart,¨ Apollo asked conerned.

¨Don´t call me sweeetheart,¨ Thalia snapped hastily wiping tears from her eyes and trying to smile.

She hadn´t smiled in a long time, I mean sure hunting monsters 24/7 was fun and having sisters was great, but she missed so many things Annabeth, her first kiss, growing up, and not being eternally in puberty. She tried to remind herself she had joined for good reason´s, but she had only joined because she didn´t want to be a pawn.

¨We´re here!¨ Apollo said happily,¨Anyone want to here a haiku?¨

¨NO!¨ the all shouted quickly.

¨Hey, Phoebe I´m gonna stay at the Zeus cabin, so could you get the girls settled in,¨ Thalia asked hopefully.

¨Ok Thalia,¨ she said happy to be in command.

Thalia walks in to see a disgusting sight, Piper and Jason snuggled together watching a movie.

¨Get a room,¨ she chides.

¨Your just jealous, sis,¨ Jason snaps his face red as a tomato.

¨Ok I can see I´m not wanted! Where´s Annabeth,¨ Thalia askes in mock hurt.

¨She went into Percy´s cabin about thirty minutes ago so I wouldn´t go check it out,¨ Jason laughs.

Thalia walks to the climbing wall then decides her fear of heights would effect her climbing so she heads to the sparring area. Everyone, however has a partner when she arrives, except for a striking young boy who looks to be seventeen. So Thalia walks up to him.

¨You wanna spar,¨ she askes casually.

¨Ok,¨ Nico says as he turns around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again I have no social life so I´m gonna be updating a lot, don´t feel bad, but if you do reviews would make me feel better...:) Thanks for reading!**

¨OH Hi Nico,¨ Thalia stared at her shoes, she remembered a little awkward boy who liked mythomagic, this was certainly not him. Losses and lack of love had hardened Nico, but he grown into somewhat of a looker, long black hair and a toned body, his eyes however ruined the look, they were a cold empty black void, wiithout light, love, or warmth. You could lose yourself in the despair and longing in his hard obsidian eyes. He looked shocked she had asked him to spar and she got the feeling he was used to being alone.

¨Why don´t you ask Annabeth or Percy to spar?¨ he turned away hopefully.

¨They where last seen thirty minutes ago walking into Percy´s cabin, do you think I want to interupt that?¨ Thalia stated as Nico slowly went crimson, his eyes widening.

¨No powers?¨ he asked.

¨I´ll beat you either way Death Breath,¨ she laughed. He stiffened at the use of his old nickname, and soon they were battling furiously.

¨Give up yet, Pinecone Face,¨ he asked trying to anger her into doing something stupid.

¨No way am I taking that bait,¨ she smirked back. People began to stop and stare as thirty minutes passed quickly, then an hour, then two, finally they both collapsed to tumultuous applause.

¨Want somethting to eat Death Breath?¨ Thalia asked.

¨I´d rather not go into your cabin with Jason and Piper, why not mine,¨ he said both of them blushing furiously, wondering what Jason and Piper were doing.

¨OK, as long as there are no pomegranites,¨ Thalia joked.

Nico glowered at her,¨Why would I kidnap a pinprick like you?¨ 

¨You couldn´t, that´s my point,¨ Thalia smirked.

¨Oh really,¨ Nico picked her up and flung her over his shoulder ignoring the lightning, knowing she wouldn´t kill him.

¨Now would you like to argue,¨ he asked setting Thalia down in one of the underground rooms beneath the Hades cabin.

¨No, but this proves your a psychopath,¨ she laughs.

¨Sociopath,¨ Nico corrects her,¨And your insults are another reason I wouldn´t give you a pomegranite, you´d give me hades for the rest of my natural life and maybe in the Elysium too!¨

¨You know I´d give you trouble a lot longer than that,¨ says she mischeviously.

¨Yeah, but never doubt I could if I wanted to,¨he reminded her.

¨Yeah you could definetly make me break my oath and marry you,¨ she said sarcastically.

Nico was very quiet after that and went to cook, which he was really good at, and soon came back with two BLTs.

¨BACON!¨ Thalia yelled happily.

¨Pig,¨ Nico muttered.

¨Oh shut up and eat your sandwich,¨ Thalia said through a mouthful of BLT


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I am excited to be writing this because I can´t find any good Thalico´s anywhere:( So I am forced to write my own, I´m stil wondering if Nico would kick her but or if Thals would destroy Nico... I suppose it depends...LOVE EVERY PERSON WHO READS THIS YOU GUYS ROCK!**

¨So when you going to I don´t know, let me out of here?¨ Thals voice dripped with sarcasm.

¨Whenever you admit that joining the hunters what the worst decision of your life,¨ Nico smirks.

¨You could of just said never,¨ Thalia answered struggling against the ropes, but Nico was stronger than her underground, here her powers were all but useless.

¨Just admit it, it ruined Bianca´s life and now it´s ruining yours, because someday your gonna look at your friend Annabeth, and she is gonna be an old woman and her grandchildren will be your age. You joined the Hunters because you couldn´t accept your fate as child of the prophecy, your a coward! You are the only one who doesn´t seem that sad about Bianca DYING, what is wrong with you, you traded your best friends, JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE BROKE YOUR HEART! LOOK AT THE WORLD, WE ALL HANDLE IT, BUT YOU COULDN´T!¨ Nico screamed, it had been hours since the BLT´s and they had soon starated arguing, tears were streaming down Thalia´s face. Her electric blue eyes had turned a dull gray blue, and everything about her seemed broken.

¨Fine, you are right about everything, and I hate you for it. I couldn´t do anything about Bianca, I´m sorry she chose the hunt. I am not a coward, I didn´t want to be used. I did join partially because of Luke, he shattered my heart, I love him still. Nico you can´t get over some people, and Luke is one of those people. I loved him since the day I first met him. I am handling it, this is my life, my choice, my heart.¨ Thalia craked out, silent tears still streaming down her cheeks. Something about it made Nico want to hold her close, to comfort her, to tell her everything, because they might just understand each other.

¨Ok," Nico murmered scooting closer, hoping Zeus wouldn´t strike him down. He pulled Thalia close to him, expecting her to turn away, but she snuggled up against him. His arms fit perfectly around her waist, and held her close as she cried.

¨I love you too,¨ she murmered before falling asleep comfortably in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Why, why the hades had I said that? I love Nico DI Angelo, and he knows it! I didn´t know until that second when he held me close and actually cared. I feel like such a coward, because I haven´t talked to him since. I lost a really good friend, granted I inly had him for a day, but it was a perfect day. Now Annabeth is bugging me about it, Jason won´t talk to me because Nico carried me to the cabin, and to top it off Phoebe is spreading rumors. So I handle the one I can handle. By the end of the hour Phoebe is screaming she is sorry in front of the whole camp, that´ll teach her. I however can´t fix Annabeth´s annoying curiosity or my brother´s obvious dislike of Nico. Yeah, I don´t handle emotional stuff well.

I completely ignore Nico until I´m in the sparring ring. I keep on destroying dummies until a Stygian iron sword comes up to meet my spear.

¨Rematch,¨ he askes.

¨Yeah, just you and me in the forest no spectators, no powers,¨ I reply, not wanting the hunters to ask me to destroy him.

We walk to an obscure corner of the forest and start, our battle is not only physical it´s mental. So obviously I start annoying him. ¨Death breath, ready to be beaten?¨ I ask smiling.

His black eyes are hard and cold, his determination is displayed on his face,¨You know I´m gonna whip your but,¨ he smirks.

¨Yeah, I know I´m gonna win!¨ I reply hiding my discomfort at his obvious determination easily.

¨You wanna bet?¨ he laughs, _his smile is beautiful, _shut up voice inside my head!

¨Sure, you win I do what you want, but since I´m winning your gonna do what I want,¨ his eyes twinkle with mischief, oh hades! He comes at me with a ferocity I have never seen, but soon its more like a dances because he has my arm and is directing my movement soon I´m caught in a grip with one arm behind my back holding my spear that he has caught on his sword. He pulls me closer, his breath is intoxicating.

¨You give in lightning girl,¨ he murmurs in my ear. That´s when I realize, he´s using my love to win, just have to outsmart him.

¨Not a chance,¨ I´m so close I just have to distract him. I mean how do I? He has me in a place there are no more moves. So I do what feels natural, I lean in and kiss him, I have found heaven. He puts one arm around my waist pulling me closer the other around my neck. My arms wrap around his neck, one hand in his hair, the other holding a knife to his throat. That´s when I realize he has a knife on me too, but neither of us press it. We are enthralled in a kiss I wish would last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

¨You know for a idiot you came up with a pretty good plan,¨ Thalia says as she pulls away.

¨Really, idiot, there is a world of Hades filled insults and you choose Idiot?¨ he askes.

¨yep!¨ Thalia answers brightly, skipping in front of him, making him have to catch up.

¨Dinner should be soon,¨ Nico said casually.

¨Yeah I know Death Breath,¨ Thals smirked.

¨Pine cone face.¨

¨Idiot.¨ 

¨Really!¨ Nico shoves Thalia to the ground, but she pulls him down.

¨You are such a child!¨ Thalia laughs, but Nico scopes her up and runs to her cabin, Thalia screaming.

They were acting very normal, for Thalia saying she loved him, and them having shared their first kiss.

¨My best friend is a five year old,¨ Thalia starts cracking up again.

¨A very handsome five year old,¨ said Nico slyly.

¨Oh get over it,¨ Thalia protests.

¨What the fact that you kissed me,¨ he shoves her, and she takes this chance to escape into the forest, Nico on her tail. Nico catches up with Thals and knocks her over again, this time pinning her to the ground. He had a beautiful smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, his black hair was hanging in his face, but he was so handsome.

¨I also held a knife to your throat,¨ she reminded him.

¨Yeah, cause I bested you slave,¨ he smirked, making Thalia´s heart melt.

¨Fine, what do you want?¨ she asked in surrender.

¨Now, that Thalia is an interesting question. Until further notice, you owe me. Got it,¨ Nico decided.

¨Now would you mind getting off of me?¨ she pleaded.

¨But Pine cone face I thought you liked me,¨ Thalia blushed beet red muttering something about the hunters. ¨There´s an idea, I could order you to quit the hunters,¨ he mused as Thalia turned white.

¨You are an evil loathsome foul,¨ she shoved Nico off her, but he pulled her closer,¨Annoying manipulative,¨ he pulled her even closer,¨ introverted.¨ he started toying with her hair,¨ childish,¨ she croaked, her knees were weakening,¨slimy,¨ they were inches apart now,¨ childish,¨ he was so close it was torture, but he refused to close the gap. Finally her resolve broke, and she pulled him into a kiss that could last a life time. It felt so good to have his hands on her hips.

¨you love to torture me, don´t you,¨she growled at him.

¨I find it strangely ironic a girl would like me,¨ and with that he sauntered off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I bet every one of you is confused at the sudden, Two kisses, but I am going to show you Nico´s thoughts. And you will hate him until the very end, but I promise tragedy and angst the whole way, and plus there is THUKE! If you hate me tell me I will destroy you with my words and reasoning, so go ahead! All rights to Taylor Swift and Rick Riordan.:(**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Put your lips close to mine  
As long as they don't touch  
Out of focus, eye to eye  
Till the gravity's too much  
And I'll do anything you say  
If you say it with your hands  
And I'd be smart to walk away,  
But you're quicksand_

Nico certainly was quicksand, I could see he was using me, toying with me. But somehow I couldn´t get enough. He was nothing like Luke, but I suppose this wasn´t anything like with Luke.__

This slope is treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is treacherous  
And I, I, I like it

I can't decide if it's a choice  
Getting swept away  
I hear the sound of my own voice  
Asking you to stay  
And all we are is skin and bone  
Trained to get along  
Forever going with the flow,  
But you're friction  


Its like he´s baiting me, seeing how far I will go. He knew me and I didn´t know him.

_This slope is treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is treacherous  
And I, I, I like it_

Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you, and get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should, think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive and I would  
Follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home...  


Was I gonna risk everything on a hope of Nico di Angelo.

_This hope is treacherous  
This daydream is dangerous  
This hope is treacherous  
I, I, I... I, I, I... I, I, I..._

Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you, and get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should, think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will  
Follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home...

This slope is treacherous  
I, I, I like it 

Yes, because he hasn´t seen real love in his life. No one returned it. He needs to be loved desperately, but first I was going to get him to open up to me, if its the last thing I do.

**(y´all are lucky I was gonna stop here, but no I must add more angst!:))**

**The Awesome and Incredibly Handsome Nico di Angelo´s POV (you should be honored)**

I walked to my cabin, and I realized I was toying with someones affections like...my dad!

Then I saw Percy, and rushed into my cabin so he wouldn´t see me staring. Yeah, I might like him, a little.

**What about Thalia? A voice in my head asked.**

_I don´t know, can´t I like two people at once?_

**OOO so you do like her!**

_Shut up!_

**No, you must admit it felt incredible kissing Thalia and it feels like you have known her your entire life AND that you two are perfect together!**

_I don´t! Said the part of me visciously loyal to Percy_

**Oh come on, he friggin loves Annabeth enough he would go to Tarterus for her!**

_Yeah, but I´m good with unrequited love!_

**Oh so this is more of choosing a person who would never love you back, because you are scared of the possibility. You´re scared of contact. You´re scared of Thalia.**

_No I tease Thalia and I love Percy!_

**Oh just admit it!**

_NO_

**Yes**

_NO_

**NO**

_YES!_

**ha**

_EVIL_

**You admitted it!**

_No I like Percy._

I hate those voices in my head, I fall onto my bunk and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I am freaking in love with two people. What is wrong with me. Can´t I just hate everyone? Why do I act so much? I need to just let it out, but there isn´t anyone I can trust?

¨Hey, Nico,¨ Thalia walks in wearing ablack scarf and a black shirt with a silver Green Day Logo, but her tiara was gone.

¨Where´s the crown princess?¨ I ask shocked.

¨It´s gone like Artimeis,¨ she shrugs.

¨So why you here?¨ I ask slightly shocked.

¨I know you hate me, but I´m here because I love you,¨ she stated simply.

¨Shocker,¨ I let the sarcasm show.

¨Yeah, but I´m guessing you like someone who doesn´t like you, so I´m gonna be your best friend and tickle it out of you,¨ she comes at me her fingers wiggling and we are imersed in a serious tickling fight.

¨Do give up,¨ she laughs.

¨Never Pinecone face!¨ I poke her stomach, as she laughs.

¨Ok, I´ll just use my deductive reasoning,¨ she says thoughtful.

I smirk,¨ didn´t know you had any Grace.¨ 

¨So, you don´t like talking to people in general, but thats a Hades trait. You need someone strong to cling to, so that rules out like all the girls besides Annabeth and Piper, but you don´t know Piper well so that leaves Annabeth, Percy, and Jason. You don´t know Jason at all so it´s Annabeth or Percy,¨ she decides. I give a strangled sorta choking gurgle and Thalia laughs,¨Percy it is then!¨

¨That is freaky,¨ I stutter.

¨Yeah, but now I need to cnvince you that I love you, because you don´t believe me!¨ she drags me to a black car.

¨Where are we going,¨ I eye the car suspiciously.

¨I don´t know, a roadtrip,¨ she pulls me into the car and turns on the radio as we drive down the highway.

¨Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't¨ Thalia sings to the radio as she drives and all I can do is stare, she has a good voice , but the lyrics stun me.

¨Really,¨ I ask as she pulls into a fastfood place, ahe leans in kisses me, quickly and lightly. I just stand there shocked, but I see her wipe some tears away.

**All rights to Rick Riordan and Bonnie Raitt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do not kill me(like you could) but I have been on a Jily craze so I need a good dose of Thalico just to make me see some people who love each other have problems-COUGH COUGH- anyways I love everybody who reads this, because you ROCK! Little language, just to warn you.**

**goodbye...**

¨Happy meals,¨ I ask dumbfounded as Thalia munches away happily at her chicken nuggets.

¨You got a problem Death Breath,¨ she askes pointing a chicken nugget at me like its a deadly weapon.

¨I have a lot of problems, but not as many as you Pinecone face,¨ I smirk and she bites down a smile.

¨I´m completely normal as demigod daughters of Zeus go, you however have serious sociopathical problems that make it impossible for you to believe anyone can love you, you sons of Hades are all psycho in your own special way making it impossible for any of you to be normal,¨ she finishes huffily.

¨Yeah a completely normal daughter of Zeus, eh,¨ and we both crack up at the sick humor of our very existence. Maybe I do like Thalia a little, but I definitely have more feelings for Percy.

¨Oh, come on. I´m growing on you aren´t I,¨ evil girl senses!,¨ You know you just said that out loud,¨ Thals smirks at the look of astonishment on my face.

¨Why don´t you think I can love you,¨ she asked me seriously.

I burst out laughing,¨ because I´m not cuddly or handsome.¨

¨I strongly disagree with both of those observations, you are definitely handsome, the girls at Aphrodite cabin are always all over you,¨ she looks pointedly at me,¨ and I am positive I could get you to cuddle.¨ 

¨also I have an aura of death, despair, and destitution,¨**(actually people don´t talk to me that much and I asked my sis and she said ´cause you have an aura of death despair and destitution)** I continue,¨ I also am a son of Hades and live in the underworld sometimes, that´s just plain freaky.¨

¨Your scared,¨ she murmured her breath tickling my ear,¨ you don´t want to know how it feels to be caught up, reckless, stupid, and absolutely crazy in love. Your so scared you don´t even want to give me a chance.¨

I turn to her, I can feel the fire in my eyes. A little part of me knows she is manipulating me slightly, but gods she must know, just how gorgeous she is right now. ¨I am not scared. I don´t love you.¨

¨Gods, your a horrible liar. I can practically hear your mind disagreeing with that stament!¨ she practically reads my mind.

I´m nearly on top of her now, her back is up against the truck door. I can feel my heart pumping a thousand miles an hour. ¨You just can´t take no for an answer can you?¨ her beautiful eletric blue eyes go wide and she shoves me away.

¨You don´t get it? Damn you, I gave up my entire life because you need love worse than anyone I´ve ever seen. You made it so easy just to tell you everything. I haven´t told anyone, even Annabeth, half the things I told you. You just can´t believe and I´m gonna have to make you understand,¨ she looked on the brink of tears,

¨What about Luke,¨ I croak out completely surprised at the outburst.

¨HE made a decision, it was the wrong one. He changed. He left me, alone, but I met you and all those weird feelings for Luke sorta disappeared. I can´t hate you no matter how hard I´ve tried and trust me I´ve tried. I wouldn´t have given up the hunters for Luke, but I gave them up for you. Just bcause he was my first love doesn´t mean we were meant to be,¨ she looks at me tears pouring from her eyes, but she doesn´t make a sound. I feel horrible, like I haven´t been able to see anything. I pull her close to me, but then she starts sobbing and the tears stream down her face. She nuzzles into my shirt, but I pull her up into a kiss. I feel her in my arms, the warmth radiating from her, and I feel a warm glow in my chest. Its different form the other kisses, because thhis time I actually felt something.


End file.
